Pokémon: Journey of Niscan
by NerdsRule
Summary: "So, you're part of the legend?" "Guess so, but I don't know anything about it." "How did you think Niscan got here?" "I don't know I just always thought it was just...here." It's a brand new region with new friends and a new thing to uncover. Don't forget old friends and stalkers, er, enemies. Nah, stalkers.


Pokémon: Journey of Niscan

Enter the Niscan Region

Summary: "So, you're part of the legend?" "Guess so, but I don't know anything about it." "How did you think Niscan got here?" "I don't know I just always thought it was just...here."

It's a brand new region with new friends and a new thing to uncover. Don't forget old friends and stalkers, er, enemies. Nah, stalkers.

Contains: AaML, & super slight Max/OFC.

NerdsRule: Hello, this a collaborative with my friend Ashura Satoshi. Say hello.

Ashura Satoshi: Hey guys! It's me Ashura Satoshi. I hope you all enjoy our story, so R&R!

* * *

"Do you see him yet, Max?" May asked looking out over the edge of the boat.

Max rolls his eyes, "Come on, May. We'll find him. Keep your pants on."

May looks at her brother, "You pull _your _pants up."

Max and May had been sailing for 2 days to get to the Niscan Region. They had planned to meet Ash in Ebony City and then Max would get his first Pokémon from Professor Redwood.

"Calm down, May. We'll find your boyfriend and then-"

May turns away as her cheeks turn a reddish color and says, "Ash is _not _my boyfriend."

"But you want him to be."

"Shut up! Where are you getting this from?"

"Every night you mumble things like, 'Ash, *giggles* you're so sweet,' or, 'Oh, Ash, you're such a gentleman,' and sometimes I look over at you and you're making out with a pillow."

May's cheeks were a deep red. She still wasn't facing her brother, "Don't tell Ash these...lies."

"Okay," Max says, "I didn't know lies could be true though."

May shouts, "YOU LITTLE *insert boat horn*"

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Pokémon, welcome to the Niscan region: The Region of the Stars. We have arrived at Ebony City Port. If you need a map, they are found in the lobby. Please enjoy your time in Ebony City."

"Come on, Maxy." May says grabbing his arm.

'How am I related to her?' He thinks.

* * *

"Where is she, I mean, where are they?" Ash asks.

"Pika! Pika! Chu! Chu!" Pikachu chants as he points to two people.

Ash looks up, "What is it, little buddy?"

"Pika," Pikachu sighs. He was going to have to do this the hard way.

Pikachu snatched the hat off of Ash's head and begin to run.

"PIKACHU!" Ash screams, "COME BACK WITH MY HAT!"

"Max," May begins, "I don't know what that blur of yellow coming towards us is. Do you?"

"No clue." He says, "I have to say it's getting…faster."

In the blink of an eye the blur and Ash's hat is on top of May's head.

"Pikachu, where are you?" Ash screams, "I want my hat back!"

"Is Pikachu…,"May begins.

"…On your head? Yeah, he is."

May grabs her brother's arm, "Let's go!"

"Circulation." Max says weakly, "Blood c-can't ge-get t-t-t-o hand. Uh…"

* * *

"Ay, look at dis. Dose other twerps is back."

"Which twerps are back?" James asks.

"It's da brunette and da one wit glasses." Meowth says

Jessie snatches the binoculars from Meowth and says, "And I see Pikachu, too."

"Do you think we come off as stalkers?" James asks.

"Why'd you say dat?"

"We do follow the twerps around the world." Jessie mumbles while rolling her eyes.

"That's exactly my point!" James exclaims.

* * *

"Ash!" May shouts, "We're over here! Look behind you!"

Ash turns around confusedly and looks around. 'Was that May?' He thinks.

"Ash, you are such an idiot!" May screams loudly.

'Oh yeah,' Ash thinks, 'I'm pretty sure that's her.'

May sweatdrops and sighs. She then thinks, 'He may be cute, but clueless is an understatement to describe him.'

"Oh." Ash says realizing his friends were right behind him, "Hey!" He shouts as he runs over to his friends.

"Hey *pant* you *pant* guys." Ash says in between breaths.

May wastes no time hugs Ash tightly and to _Max's _surprise, he hug her back.

Max looks at Ash and sees him smiling and slightly blushing. His eyes widen largely and his face freezes. He was so confused about what his idol, his role model, found cool about his sister.

Ash lets go and turns to Max to shake his hand, "How you doin' little buddy."

Max shakes Ash's hand but he still has the frozen look on his face.

"Max, what's wrong?" Ash asks.

Max, with that same look on his face, points to Ash and May slowly and faints.

May picks up Pikachu and puts his paws on Max's cheeks, took a step back and yelled, "Clear," and Pikachu thunderbolted Max.

"I'm awake!" Max yells getting up quickly. May and Ash can't help but laugh at the poor, fried, ten-year-old. Max frowns.

"Can you stop laughing at me before—"

"Wobbuffet!" The trio turns towards the bush in which it came.

"Is that Team Rocket?" May asks a squinting her eyes towards the bush.

Max turns to Ash, "Are they still stalking you?"

"Yep, they are." Ash replies.

"Pika." Pikachu says in agreement.

"I say we go to Professor Redwood and ignore Team Rocket." Max suggests.

"Yeah, let's go." Ash says.

* * *

"I'm sooooo hungry!" Ash whines.

"Geez, Ash. Can't we do one productive thing before you try to eat?" Max asks.

"Actually," May begins, "I'm slightly peckish myself."

"You've got to be kidding me." Max says with a sweatdrop on his forehead, "Maybe me and Pikachu should go on this adventure. We wouldn't have to stop every five minutes for food."

"Hey, there's an Italian place to eat." May suggests.

"Let's go." Ash says.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Poké Italiana. My name is Azura and I'll be your waitress today. I can also give you information about Ebony city. Are you ready to order?"

"Hey, how old are you? You look a little young to be a waitress." Max says.

"Max!" May scolds, "You don't ask a lady her age."

"Actually, I'm ten." Azura responds.

"Oh." Max says quietly.

Ash begins to talk, "Do you Know how to get the gym?"

"Go up and turn the left corner then take a right and you'll see the gym. The gym leader will be excited to have another challenger...Wait a minute. I know you! And her too!" Azura turns to May, "You're...you're THE May Maple! I am a huge fan!" She turns to Ash, "And you're Alf Ketchup!"

Everyone sweatdrops

"Ash Ketchum." He corrected.

"I was close."

"Can I have two of everything?" Ash orders.

"So a serving of mozzarella sticks and a soda pop?" She double checks.

Ash blinks, "How did you do that?"

"I read minds." She replies, "Just kidding."

"I'll have the spagetti and meatballs." May responds.

"I'll take the pepperoni pizza." Max orders.

"I'll bring those orders out right away." Azura says as she turns around and leaves.

"Max," May begins, "why are you smiling like that?"

"Huh?"

"Maxy's got a crush. Maxy's got a crush." May began to sing.

"Oh no."

"Maxy's got a crush." Ash joined in.

"How am I supposed to stay with you guys?"


End file.
